Night meetings
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: "Look, if you're going to keep on following me like this, I'm going to have to report you because this is not the first time." Vampire au crappy summary oneshot . Hopez ya enjoy!


So ive been awfully busy lately, but I wrote this some time back during ny holidays and I didn't decided to post it cuz my friends asked me too ehehe . Anyway the characters are probably slightly ooc so bez warned ~:p on with it !

Disclaimer- nope OHSHC is naht mine.

* * *

 **Night meetings**

It was a crisp one winter night. Snow falling. People here and there. Walking home or just having a stroll around enjoying the cold. Within all this was a young girl. Short brown hair, and big doe like brown eyes.

'Which store is even going to be open...'

In search for bread and milk ..

'With dad home there's an extra tummy to fill.. '

Sighing, she watched the snow fall ever so slowly as she gazed up into the dark sky. It really wasn't that late. But it was winter, and it was really cold tonight.

'Better hurry and get home as soon as I can.'

He watched her. Carefully, ensuring he wasn't seen. He noticed her going to a particular store. It was a small one.. he wouldn't be able to get in without being noticed .. at least not in this form. Putting away all his 'accessories' he moved out of his hiding spot and casually strolled down the street to the store his target was in. 'Haruhi Fukuoka. Oh how long I've waited..'

A small smile appeared on the mans .. no boys face. Entering the store he pretended to examine the things on display. It was a mini bakery, but it had all kinds of things. Hmm interesting. Humans never failed to amaze him. The way they did things. From making money, to the people as individuals themselves. Heh.

Violent eyes carefully peeked through the expensive brown hat he adorned. She was still there. Looking deep in thought, trying to decide what kind of bread she should purchase.

"Hmmm. I'm really not sure. I can't pick between the whole wheat and the French loaf .. honestly my dad would eat anything.. but the whole wheat is cheaper and it's on special so maybe I should go for that after all I need to save some money for the milk and the other things..."

He listened to her murmurs and couldn't help but stare.

'She's so cute !'

He couldn't take it. She was absolutely adorable and she didn't even know how adorable she was that's what made her even more cute. Oh the things she did to him. If only she knew.

She had the king himself on his knees and she didn't even know. She didn't even have to try. Those big brown, innocent eyes were enough for him to melt in a puddle of goo and invite butterflies to his stomach. Him. Not just anyone. Him. Tamaki Suoh. King of the vampires. Well not really, he was more like a prince. But he was the most wanted bachelor. Every female wanted him. From his gorgeous golden coloured blond hair, his mesmerizing violet eyes, to his charming smile. Yeah. He was drop dead gorgeous and boy did he know it. He was off in search for a mate. All the female vampires tried their best but none of them suited his taste. He didn't feel anything for them. Of course that didn't stop him from flirting. Oh no. He was in fact a major flirt and that's practically the reason why they were all after him. He was not only amazing on the outside but on the inside as well. But he still didn't find that one thing in any of the female vampires he'd met. None of them had ignited that spark in him. The one that indicates that you've finally found the one for you. It's an interesting indescribable feeling. His mother would tell him. How it's the best thing you've ever felt but there are no words to describe what it actually is.

 _"So how will you know then mama?"_

 _She laughed._

 _"You just will, sweetie."_

She was right. When he'd first laid eyes on her, he had suddenly found himself breathless and his throat had become unusually dry. His entire body felt funny. It was beyond description. But it was indeed the best feeling he'd ever had. And so he decided to see for himself, what she was like. No it wasn't spying. It was necessary research. I mean he had to know what she was like. And so every time he'd see her, the feeling would return. Until he'd finally had it. He had to meet her. So tonight was it. He was going to do this. Admittedly he was nervous. _Extremely_. And when he was nervous things did not go well. But he was going to do this. Swallow up his fears. He had to. He was a vampire. How bad could things get?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized she was already leaving the store. Quickly he followed her, careful with his movements, making sure she wouldn't notice him.

She was walking, a little faster than usual, he noted.

'I wonder why-'

She suddenly stopped.

"Look, if you're going to keep on following me like this, I'm going to have to report you because this is not the first time."said

She whipped her head around and came face to face with him. Well kind of. He was a little away from her.

He jumped ever so slightly. She knew?! But he was so careful and stealthy.. how did she...?

"You were pretty obvious honestly. With that hat and coat most of the time. And I'm pretty much always aware of my surroundings so yeah. " she looked at him with a deadpan expression as if to say: too-predictable.

A wince. Ouch.

"You know you speak as if I'm not some stranger. I could be really dangerous you know. And you are a young girl. That and it's night now, I could do anything to you right now if I'd wanted to. So why are you so calm and relaxed. Especially since you know I've been following you around for quite some time. Doesn't it scare you to know that you have a potential stalker?"

He didn't want her to be afraid of him. But he didn't like the way she was so calm about this. He didn't want her to be screaming it off either .. she was just .. too relaxed. That scared him. What if he were someone else ? What would happen?

She stared at him.

"It's because you've been following me for so long. I mean if you'd wanted to do something to me, then you would have taken one of the million opportunities you've had in the past 6 months. It's not like tonight was the only time I'm alone . And you do know where I live since you fiollow me -very creepily might I add- home everyday after school. Do I need to continue."

His jaw dropped. Wow, she has a point. But...

"Hey I am not creepy!"

She stared at him.

"Umm yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Okay whatever."

He looked seriously offended.

She began to walk away.

"Hey ! Get back here!"

She turned to face him.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Well... actually yes!"

She looked at him as if an indication to continue.

"Actually it's something... I have to tell you something... something that may not sound all that believable but you have to believe me because it's true and-"

"What that you're completely and totally obnoxious?"

An imaginary arrow shot through his chest.

"What ?! N-no! That's not it!"

"Then...?"

He sighed.

"Would you just listen?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now..?"

"Hmph fine be that way."

Another sigh.

He took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth.

"I'm a vampire and I've been following you for the past six months because I found out that you're my mate and I wanted to get to know more about you."

~Silence...

She stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity.

A snort. And then.

Full blown laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! You've gotta-haha- be kidding me-ahah ahaha!-"

He stared at her.

"I'm not joking!"

"Of course you are!-hahaha!"

"Listen to me I'm serious!"

She stopped.

"No you're not. Vampires aren't real."

"Yes we are. Listen Haruhi-"

"Stop."

He was completely taken aback by the glare she gave him. That was so unlike her. In the past six months he'd never seen her look angry. She was always so poker faced and calm.

"If this is some kind of joke then you can leave because it's not going to work. I don't exactly know why you were following me all this time, but know this. I'm done. And I think you should stop now."

With that she turned and began to walk away.

Maybe she was in a bad mood?

Regardless. He couldn't just let her leave. What she said hurt him. More that in should have. But he wasn't going to give up now. He had to make her understand. Somehow. He had to.

"Wait!"

She didn't stop. In fact, she just walked faster.

A low growl was heard and before she knew it, he was in front of her, grabbing onto her arms. Not too hard, but just enough to make her stop dead in her tracks.

She looked shocked. How on earth did he...?

"Look at me."

His voice sounded different. Not generally tle and calm like before. It was deeper.

She couldn't help but look up. She froze.

Brown clashed with purple. Her eyes looked frantically everywhere. His _teeth_...

'He really is a vampire..'

Seeing that he might have scared her, because he had changed into his vampire form, he quickly moved away and went back to normal.

"I'm sorry about that.."

She looked slightly afraid. The exact opposite of what he'd wanted.

"Please, don't be afraid. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you, Haruhi." He said holding the side of her face gently.

He could feel his insides churning. Every part of his body seemed to be on fire. This was the first time he'd ever gotten so close... he's been close to many other women before. But with her everything was different. His legs felt like jelly and he thought he was going to melt in a puddle of goo before her feet.

Slowly he inhaled the winter air.

He needed to calm himself.

"Please, hear me out okay?"

She nodded, looking unsure of what to do.

She's found herself completely lost in his eyes. And she couldn't bring herself to look away. Was this his power? Was he controlling her somehow.

He laughed.

"I'm not controlling you my love."

He could read minds too?!

" And I can't read minds. It's written all over you adorable face."

He let her go and she took a tiny step backwards.

"Vampires do exist. Thought nobody really knows that. We keep ourselves well hidden in the shadows. We look like ordinary humans too, so nobody really suspects us. And-"

"You can go out during the day.

"Yes. You see, unlike the old tale 'Vampires can't be in the sunlight.' It's really not true. Each one of us is different actually. But we can all go out in the sunlight so long as we stayed in our human form. You see a long time ago, it was discovered that we can go out in the sunlight as long as we stayed normal and didn't attack any of the human species. Though most of our kind prefer to lurk around during the night anyway because a lot of them aren't very social and don't like associating themselves with other vampires let alone humans."

"So do you drink human blood?"

"Ah.. yes actually. That part is quite true. But we don't go around attacking people. Like I said. We're well hidden. Each of the different vampire families actually have their own way of getting blood. We usually drink from blood bags provided by the hospital but no worries, we don't use too much, since we can survive on one per week."

He honestly didn't mind explaining these things to her.. but he felt like he should stop. Because it looked like whatever it is he was saying, was simply making matters worse. She looked like she didn't believe him. At all.

Maybe Kyoya was right. Springing onto her like this was a bad idea.

'I should have maybe became friends with her first ...'

"So what about this whole mate ordeal?"

"Oh that. That's quite simple. Every vampire has a mate. It's a little difficult to explain-"

"Then why'd you say it was simple?"

He sweatdropped. Wow. She sure is blunt. Maybe that was her way of saying- "I don't believe you but I'm listening to this crap anyway so I can get a good laugh out of it."

"I honestly don't quite understand how it works myself. I've simply been told that each of us have one. It could be human or vampire."

"Then why don't you go for a vampire instead? Wouldn't that make things easier ?"

"It's not my choice. I don't pick who I want to be with."

"..."

She was staring at him again. And he didn't know what to make of it.

"So what happens after?"

It took him a while to register what she actually meant.

"If you're asking me if you get turned into a vampire too ... then the answer would be yes."

He was hoping that would come later on. But he couldn't lie to her. She should know the truth. He knew it was beyond ridiculous. Him coming here. Following her and then just suddenly spring up and decide to tell her everything in one go. It was certainly a lot to take in...

That and she knew nothing about him. For all she knew he could be spouting off a whole lot of lies and he was actually some street creep, or some vile creature.

She continued to stare at him.

The look she gave him.

It hurt.

"I know it's a lot to take in... perhaps I shouldn't have dropped everything on you just like that. If you'd like, we could maybe meet again sometime? I know you don't believe me or trust me and probably after this never want to see me again. But please. Know that I am telling you the truth."

His head bowed down and a small, sad smile grazed his lips.

He opened his mouth to continue but he was cut off.

"You're right. Everything you just said was spot on absolutely correct."

Ouch.

Brown eyes caught violet ones.

"But there's something inside me that's keeps prodding at my insides. Telling me to believe you,"

She stared at him.

"But I can't bring myself to. I don't know anything about you. You say you're a vampire. You say you're not violent. But how do I know that? As far as I know you're practically dead..."

"People make up things and say that we're dead. That we don't have hearts."

Rather boldly he took a hold of her hand and placed it over his chest.

"But can you feel that? It's beating isn't it? You shouldn't believe what is said about us. Barely any of it is actually true."

She looked surprised. Soon her eyes drifted to the ground. Clearly she was way more confused and didn't know what to make out of this situation.

He let out a sigh.

She looked up at him again.

"I guess I'll leave you then. It is quite late don't you think? And I'm sure your father is pretty worried about you."

Her eyes widened.

Did she hear that correctly? What was he trying to pull?

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack you or anything. I really think you should go home though. You look really tired too. And I don't want to take up too much of your time here, out in the cold too."

Wasn't he trying to convince her about vampires just now ? What happened? He was just going to let her go?

He began to walk away, but she stood there, completely frozen on the spot.

"Don't get me wrong Haruhi. I will see you again. I just think that I should leave you for now. You seem to have had enough for tonight." He said over his shoulder as he placed his hat back on and completely disappeared from her sight. Just like that.

But she did hear one last thing.

"Oh and by the way. My name is Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh."

She'd heard that name before.

She just couldn't remember where.

Shaking her head. She decided she'd try and forget everything.. well no. But she had to get home so .. ya she'd go home for now.

Up upon the roof of a building not too far away from where she was, stood 5 figures.

"So boss is just gonna let her go?" a man with reddish coloured hair said.

"We should leave him be. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." said the other- he looked exactly the same.

"Yes, at least I hope so. Knowing him... anything could happen..." said the one with black hair. He pushed his glasses up and shut his notebook closed.

"So is Tama-chan going to give up?" Said the one carrying a weird pink bunny.

"I don't think so.." said the one who seemed to be the tallest of them all.

"I don't get why he got a tanuki for a mate..."

"How dare you call my Haruhi a racoon dog Hikaru?"

Everyone turned to see none other than Tamaki himself.

"Oh hey boss. Sorry but that's just the truth. She totally looks like one." The man named Hikaru said.

He only received a glare in response.

"We should leave, it's getting late."

Everyone seemed to get the message, and one by one disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tamaki."

Said man simply smiled.

"No worries Kyoya. You guys were eavesdropping right? So you should know that I mentioned it won't be the last encounter we have. I've decided to take things slower from now on. You were right about what you said."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"I always am."

* * *

FINISHED! Okay I don't thwon't no j have nothing else to say to y'all sooo errr...? R&R? PweSe ? Maybe...? Kayz bye ! OHHHH WAITTTT! Just so y'all know I'm working on my other stories cuz yes there's not only never ending I have a few more . Mostly crossovers haha big spoiler ... kinda . Okay bye now :D


End file.
